vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
136713-are-the-daily-crafting-missions-worth-it
Content ---- The Dailies are required to advance through certain crafting levels, additionally when you reach end-game level crafting you need resources that are obtained through doing the daily crafting quests to purchase necessary crafting schematics. | |} ---- ---- Honestly it depends on your preference. I did the latter (leveled my crafts after getting one toon to 50). But some people really enjoy doing content as they go. My only real suggestion is figure out what the most difficult or expensive resource will be for your craft and use the proper gathering discipline to collect most of your materials rather then have to buy them. What I did for my Technologist was get my Chua Medic to 50 with Relic Hunter and Tech as my skills. I collected relics and never used or sold them the whole way to 50. I also gardened and farmed (the open world skill I believe everyone gets) for plant materials while levelling Then at 50 I started levelling my Technologist using all the relics and relic parts I had already accumulated. It was very easy and I enjoyed it a lot. That said I had to go back and do all the dailies in each zone at 50.. which wasn't a big deal, but some might feel differently about it. I did the same for levelling Architect on my Cassian Medic but with harvesting wood instead of relic parts and omniplasm. Just my 2 cents, take them for what they are worth. | |} ---- ---- ---- Definitely an issue I've seen time and time again. In this case the cost needs to be reduced for the vendor items needed and the cost of actually crafting the item needs to be reduced or removed entirely. As a weaponsmith at level 14 I still cannot craft any weapons better than what I currently use and I have second tier unlocked. Crafted items should also be better in quality than dropped or quest reward stuff 90% of the time unless it's from a dungeon. | |} ---- ---- So crafting is pointless again? Holy crap apples man, dont people know by now people usually do not care for crafting it its not useful? I think the last time crafting was actually fun and useful was everquest 2 back in the day. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Correct | |} ---- I have crafted several weapons for myself that are in my inventory because I cannot use them yet. And it wasnt even hard to do that. So no, crafting is not falling behind unless you are lazy to gather resources and invest few minutes into making something out of them between regular questing. | |} ---- ---- ---- A choice between two or three stats I don't need is still gear that only has stats I don't need. Why it's random stats at all I have no idea. The whole point of crafting is to make custom gear. if I wanted random stats I would just use the gear that drops from quests. Crafting is WAY too costly for there to be random chance involved. The whole idea of it being random is bullshit to be honest but the devs don't care if the system works for us, they need it to work for THEM because they want us to waste resources on it. Edited October 4, 2015 by PartTimeWinner | |} ---- What the hell are you talking about ?!?! You want gear with only crit, crit sev and multi-hit? You can get it. Regardless of what slots or what stats are already in them, you can change them to what you want! | |} ---- You're not getting it, Timmy. Here, let me explain it to you with pretty pictures. | |} ---- ---- You can disagree all you want but math doesn't lie. The game designers are purposefully randomizing the gear slots to make the gear subpar in hopes we will spend more and more gold on trying to get decent gear and as a tank it pisses me off. I'm trying to help people, to be a good tank I need tanking gear and the way these random color slots are set up it makes me have to do 4-8 times as much resource gathering and spend 4-8 times as much gold just to get the one set of stats I need. It's a BS system set up for the same reason that Wildstar has made every mistake it has made: Because WoW did it. WoW randomized stats so Wildstar thinks they have to randomize stats. WoW made crafting useless as you level and Wildstar is doing the same exact thing. They are putting the resource curve way behind the leveling curve so crafting is practically useless because that's what WoW did. I applaud them trying to capture what was good about WoW and improve on it, but the crafting system was not one of the things WoW had going for it. | |} ---- ---- ---- In pottery class the teacher made us throw our midterm project against the wall shattering them because he wanted us to learn to not let our attachments to our work blind us to other possibilities. I fear this is a lesson that the developers have yet to learn. They have to let go of the WoW model of crafting not just put a pretty graphic over it. | |} ---- ---- ----